Fighting Dirty
by Optimus Bob
Summary: Jazz is struggling with his combat training, Ironhide decides to give him an impromptu lesson, one thing leads to another. WARNING: Contains sexual themes and is sticky


_A/N Ok so I get bored easily aaannd I have no update for Losing Control for about a week ish... sooo... this is another already de-anoned kink request. Just a bit of fun for you to read because I'm nice like that. ^__^_

**Fighting**** Dirty**

Ironhide watched silently from the shadows of the training room, unbeknownst to Jazz who was practising his combat kata. The usually chilled out 'bot was frustrated and distracted. Ironhide could tell his concentration was elsewhere. Combat training required absolute focus, this should be a place to release all your pent up anger and frustrations into not be distracted by them.

He sighed as Jazz swore under his breath as he lost his balance and stumbled.

"You're doing it wrong..."

Jazz jumped at the sound of his drawl annoyed at the disturbance, embarrassed to have been seen making a mistake. "How long you been standing there?"

"Long enough."

"Yeah well if they're the only words of advice you got, you should slaggin' leave..." Jazz growled impatiently.

"In case you're forgetting, this is my training room. This is where I teach the rest of the 'bots... so isn't it you who should be leaving?" Ironhide was infuriatingly calm much to Jazz's surprise.

"Fine..." He muttered.

Ironhide blocked his exit. "Go back to your stance."

"What?"

"I'm not asking you... I'm telling you... stance now."

Jazz toyed with arguing not in the mood for Ironhide's lecture. He was the foremost expert on combat they had, few 'bots could beat him in a fair sparring match except maybe Prime and possibly Ratchet on a bad day. Sighing heavily he returned to the centre of the room and dropped into his previous stance.

Ironhide approached him; his leg tapped the thigh of Jazz's rear supporting leg. "Pull it back." He stood flush behind him grabbing his hips and gently turned so Jazz was facing more forward. "Drop your centre of gravity."

Jazz leaned back slightly earning a swipe on the back of his helm. "I said drop lower not lean back, that's what's causing you to lose your balance."

Jazz growled softly but obeyed anyway. The servos in his legs ached a little from the strain of dropping lower. "This hurts."

"It's supposed to if you're doin' it right." Ironhide smirked slightly. "Now... move forward."

Jazz glanced at him and did as he was told; his movements were fluid, even, controlled. He grinned as he landed lightly maintaining his balance. Ironhide nodded, satisfied and turned to leave.

"Uuhh... Ironhide...?" Jazz rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Would you... yuh know... help me?"

"Looks like you're doin' fine Jazz."

"No... I mean with the actual putting it into practise... combat?"

Ironhide raised one brow at this, slightly amused. "You want a sparring match?"

Jazz nodded a grin forming on his face. "Well unless you think you can't handle it..." He goaded amicably. Ironhide rose to the bait growling softly. "We'll see who can't handle it short stuff." He replied coming back into the centre of the room.

****

"What are you watching Ratchet?" Prowl asked quietly entering the observation deck above the training room.

"Sparring match... was going to come speak to Jazz... see if he was alright... looks like Ironhide beat me to it."

The two 'bots glanced down through the window captivated by the battle below them.

****

Ironhide was pleasantly surprised most 'bots usually gave up or had been beaten by this point. His solid arm had Jazz in a head lock; the mech was grunting loudly trying to use brute strength to free himself.

"No!" Ironhide's voice boomed. "What did I slaggin' tell you? First you cause pain, and then you drop low and back." He wasn't going to waste this opportunity to teach the stubborn saboteur.

Jazz's face plates heated in frustration, his systems already trying to cool themselves from the close grappling match. Ironhide was stronger and more experienced and he was using it to his advantage, this move had been a surprise attack when Ironhide had feigned an injury. He growled in frustration, then he smirked to himself as his fingers reached around the back of Ironhide's leg. He grabbed firmly behind the knee joist and pulled. Ironhide howled at the sudden pain his leg shooting forward, Jazz took his chance, freeing his head he caught Ironhide by the throat sweeping his other leg around to the back of Ironhide's. The large red mech crashed to the ground, his optics off lining as he slammed onto his back with a grunt.

Jazz leapt onto his opponent not waiting for Ironhide to recover, he would surely make him pay for that move. He pressed his elbow into his neck forcing Ironhide's head back. "Yield?" He gasped his air intakes short and rapid.

Ironhide choked slightly at the pressure unable to reply. His optics remained fixed on Jazz's face. Jazz yelped suddenly as thick fingers dove into the crease of his hip, he bucked upwards releasing the pressure on Ironhide's throat. The red mech wasted no time, Jazz's vision spun as he was flipped onto his back with a thud, Ironhide straddled himself over the top part of his chest, his knees pinning his upper arms to the ground. Ironhide looked down on the prone mech as his legs kicked out beneath him.

"No... You yield." He grinned smugly as he leaned forward pinning his thrashing wrists to the floor.

Jazz wasn't finished yet. Lifting his knee up sharply, Ironhide bucked forward as it made contact with his aft, his head almost crashing into the floor. He used one hand to steady himself.

"Futile attempt Jazz... better just to quit while you're ahead."

"Not done yet." Jazz quipped using his now free hand he deftly stroked Ironhide's cod piece, releasing a surprised yell from the other mech as he shot off him pushing back so hard he landed on his aft, his face a picture of shock at the sneaky move.

"That... is cheating..." He growled his face plates heated at the intimate contact. Jazz laughed. "Worked didn't it?"

"Dirty move..." Ironhide got to his feet, irritation brimming. Jazz shrugged.

"What can't handle it... old timer?"

Ironhide raised his entire brow at the younger mech's smug attitude. "Ha... I'll show you old timer." He grinned and lunged swiftly for Jazz who laughed as he skipped out of the way, he had the advantage of speed over the bulky mech. What he did not expect was for Ironhide to grab his leg as he dodged past him. He found himself lifted off the floor and slamming into the wall, pinned beneath Ironhide's stronger frame.

Their chassis were flush to each other, Ironhide's legs pinning one of Jazz's legs higher preventing him from getting a footing, his other foot barely scraping the floor. Their armour scraped together sending heated signals through Jazz's frame as Ironhide panted with exertion. He tried to struggle but Ironhide held him firm. Pressing even closer onto his frame. Jazz's circuits were on fire at the close contact as Ironhide grinned at him.

"Old timer eh?" His chassis rumbled as he chuckled, sending vibrations through Jazz's over stimulated frame making him choke on a gasp. Ironhide eyed him closely; their faces so close Jazz could feel the searing heat of air as he exhaled.

"So give up yet?" Ironhide rumbled. Jazz held his questioning gaze, feeling the heat seeping through the red mech's armour. A crazy thought entered his processor.

"Is that all you got...?" Jazz gasped the weight making it hard to speak. He felt the pressure increase.

"Aaahh..." He groaned slightly, his air intakes desperately trying to cool his systems as the searing heat built across his circuits where Ironhide was pressing into him. He felt his face plates heat once more as he registered Ironhide's knee pressing into his leg just below his groin. Ironhide growled at his taunt.

"I'll show you what I've got." He breathed deeply, his fingers reached down and found a gap between Jazz's armour between his rib struts and dug in. Jazz cried out as the sharp pain made him buck into the strong mech, his hands grabbing his shoulders. Their cod pieces brushed as Jazz bucked his hips forward in response to the pain.

Ironhide frowned as Jazz's hands gripped his shoulders pulling him slightly closer their faces almost touching.

Jazz's voice was ragged with something... "Show me..." He snarled. Unable to contain his body's reaction to the contact he grabbed Ironhide's helm forcing him into a firm, desperate kiss. His glossa was determined as it pushed its way into Ironhide's mouth. The older mech growled in surprise and tried to pull away, Jazz held him firmly, wrapping his legs around the mech's waist preventing him from pulling further back. His glossa wrestled with Ironhide's as he wrapped his arms around his head pulling him even closer.

Ironhide grunted pushing back hard against Jazz's frame, his own systems threatening to overheat as Jazz pressed his groin into his waist. He broke the kiss with a gasp, his optics staring at Jazz.

****

"Now that's not in any training manuals I've come across..." Ratchet mused quietly, unable to tear his optics away. He cast a sidelong glance at Prowl who simply stood gawping at the scene unfolding before them. He smirked; his head jolting back to the window as a loud crash shuddered through the walls.

****

Ironhide growled as he landed on top of Jazz after prying him from the wall. Jazz lifted his head and nipped the wires in Ironhide's neck hungrily, biting hard enough to make drops of energon appear, he licked his mouth as Ironhide planted a forceful kiss onto it, sliding down to suck on his neck hard, Jazz mewed as Ironhide's strong fingers wrestled their way beneath his armour stroking, nipping pulling along sensory nodes.

Jazz twitched and writhed at the rough touches, his sensor net bordering between pleasure and pain as Ironhide continued his ministrations along his body. His fingers dug into the sensory nodes at his hips, he bucked sharply, lifting his aft off the floor as heated pleasure burned through his circuits. He gripped tightly with his legs and twisted sharply rolling the mech onto his back so he was straddling him. He felt lubrication seeping from beneath Ironhide's spike cover; it felt warm as it ran down the inside of his thigh.

Ironhide groaned almost angrily as their fingers wrestled each other, fighting for domination, movements frantic, desperate, they were caught in the heat of the moment, their bodies gyrating against each other, relishing the other's rough advances.

Jazz bit his lower lip nervously as he unsheathed Ironhide's spike. He couldn't help but smile as the older mech jerked at the sensation, his fluid oozing from the top of his hard erect spike. Jazz took hold and leaning over the slightly larger mech began pumping his spike hard.

Ironhide cried out, his voice fading to a low aroused growl. His optics stared up at Jazz, who was enjoying having him squirm beneath him.

Jazz leaned closer and licked Ironhide's audio. "Yield yet?" He whispered. A roar filled the room; Jazz felt the stronger mech beneath him shove hard. He went flying backwards, landing on his back with shock. Before he could adjust to the sudden movement he was grabbed by his collar fairing and hauled to his feet, he slammed into the opposite wall with a yelp. Ironhide's face was filled with lust, Jazz groaned as he felt his wet hard spike press against his chassis.

Ironhide tore away Jazz's spike cover allowing his fluid to spill out onto his frame, it leaked onto his fingers. He brought them up to his mouth sucking them, licking them clean before snatching a deep penetrating kiss from Jazz. The smaller mech moaned into his mouth as he tasted his own arousal.

Jazz was hoisted further up the wall, he felt Ironhide's firm grip on his aft pulling him up bracing him against the wall as his fingers found his throbbing valve. Jazz caught Ironhide's optics, both of them gasping; he hesitated for a brief second. Jazz bucked hard, his back arching, his head snapping back as Ironhide rammed his fingers into his valve. The hard thrust sent pulsing waves of pleasure bursting through Jazz.

"AaaAAAHHH!!" He grabbed Ironhide's collar, his fingers denting the red armour. "Yes...!" He yelped as Ironhide pushed another finger into his clenching valve. "Har...der..." He gasped in time to the thrusts. Ironhide snarled his spike throbbing hard. He grabbed Jazz's aft with both hands and hovered the tip of his spike against the entrance of Jazz's valve. Jazz shuddered in anticipation his frame quivering from excitement.

"Gaahhh... please... 'Hide... more..." He breathed as Ironhide teased him. "Pleaase..."

Ironhide obliged willingly thrusting hard into the spasming valve, fluid running down his legs. Jazz hissed as Ironhide drove his thick spike inside him, his back arched against the wall his hands bracing himself above his head as Ironhide gripped him firmly pulling almost all the way out before roughly thrusting his spike's full length into the tight eager valve.

Jazz's sweet voice filled the room as he moaned with each hard thrust. Ironhide grunted his head dipping into Jazz's neck, licking the exposed wiring. He let out a high pitched mewl as Jazz ran his fingers along the back of his neck caressing sensitive circuitry. Jazz watched Ironhide with hungry optics, his frame scraping against the wall as he pumped his valve harder and faster.

Pressing firmly against Jazz, Ironhide slowed his rhythm causing Jazz to whine with frustration. He held him on the brink of overload, his hand came up and grabbed Jazz's spike and began pumping it eagerly. Jazz's optics widened at the sensation of both his valve and spike being stimulated at once. The fast hard pulls on his spike, the slow deep thrusting of Ironhide's throbbing, hard spike inside him. He trembled as pleasure racked his body.

"Unngghh.... oohhhh... 'Hide... stop... teas...ing..." He mewed his voice squeaking a little.

"Say it." Ironhide growled.

Jazz stared at him.

Ironhide grinned, "Say you yield..." He bit wiring in Jazz's neck. "Yield to me..."

Jazz could barely contain himself as Ironhide stopped moving altogether. He writhed desperately, the frustration almost a burning pain rushing through him.

"I... yield... oh slag... I YIELD!" He shrieked, the stimulation becoming too much. He grabbed Ironhide's helm desperately. "Just frag me... NOW...! PLEASE!" He yelled his voice cracking. Ironhide chuckled and gave a hard thrust into Jazz's tensing valve making Jazz scream at the sudden movement.

He pounded into him harder, rougher than before, his hand still working Jazz's spike. The mech twisted and writhed his legs tightly wrapped around his waist, he was gripping so hard that Ironhide's armour cracked he cried out as the pain, mixed with pleasure, washed over him. His optics closed as the overload rose within him building like a raging fire.

His roar filled the room as his transfluid shot into Jazz, who screamed at the rushing fluid coating his valve as Ironhide continued to thrust through his overload. His whole body locked as wave after wave of overload crashed through him, the room dimmed as he struggled to hold onto his consciousness. His valve and spike overloading within seconds of each other. The force of his climax caused his valve to constrict tightly around Ironhide's still hard spike, squeezing it. Ironhide shook as he felt his spike hit another overload, drenched in his own transfluid. He sank to his knees still holding Jazz tightly, their foreheads resting against each other as they gasped. The whirring of cooling fans filled the room as their bodies tried to cool.

Jazz nipped Ironhide's jaw as he knelt his hands braced either side of his helm. Jazz was resting on Ironhide's knees, his back still firmly against the wall. He glanced down; his armour was coated with his own transfluid from his spike, running down the seams. He felt Ironhide's spike twitch still inside his valve as he shifted slightly. He caught Ironhide's optics and grinned.

"You won that round..." He breathed. Ironhide blinked at him smirking, still too worn out to speak. Jazz pushed against the wall and forced Ironhide onto his elbows with a grunt.

"What the...?" He growled irritated.

Jazz's optics darkened playfully. "Best two out of three?"

Ironhide's optics widened as Jazz leapt onto him wrestling him to the ground.

****

Ratchet and Prowl had stood and watched the whole thing. Prowl had slumped into a chair, Ratchet had conveniently pushed behind him, in shock. They stared incredulously as the two mechs wrestled once more on the floor, their groans of pleasure creeping up to the observation deck. Ratchet was impressed that Prowl hadn't glitched and off lined and found himself to be quite aroused by the whole event. He glanced over to Prowl who was rubbing his optics with his hand, fighting off a CPU crash. His optics widened as he caught sight of Prowl's cod piece, its seams glistening with lubricant.

Well that did it. The medic growled wantonly and launched himself at the unsuspecting tactician sending the chair crashing backwards. Prowl was too stunned to react as Ratchet pounced on him, his fingers tearing off his spike cover shamelessly revealing his arousal.

The medic grinned at Prowl's shocked, aroused expression. "Here let me help you with that."

****

The loud moans from the observation deck were drowned out by the roaring cries of the two mechs overloading once again in the training room below.


End file.
